Forum:Girls on HaloFanon?
Just something that hit me, are there any girls or women on Halo Fanon? I don't know any, anybody else do? If not, then I guess my sister is gonna be the first. Cheers, I don't know any girls for now except myself in Halo Fanon. On one thing; Is your entire family joining into Halo Fanon. We got you and your brother, and soon to be added is your sister...... 09:27, 29 April 2008 (UTC) 'Zomgz Subtank be a grl, omigosh l3ts cyber!' Now noob impressions aside, theres ChurchReborn, whos barely active these days and... i think another lass from Halopedia was active a weebit on here. I'd have to check. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A GIRL!!!!! That was quite surprising, I had no idea! Of course, there's no wrong in being a girl, I was just surprised, I always thought you were a guy. And about my family, yes, I know, my family's a little crazed by halo (I honestly don't know why). My sister's done reading all the books, so she's decided to give this site a shot. Of course, I've taught her everything about the rules, so there'll not be any NCF with her. But don't you dare treat her wrong, cause if you do, I'll send Ajax's Ninjas at you (I don't bother hire them myself)! She's dear to my, remember that! (ahh, just be nice with her, k?) Cheers, I hope "you guys" won't treat me like the stereotypical-guy-in-forum and keep on treating me like usual. So, just forget about the whole gender thingy and continue on... 10:45, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Crud...uh...on a more morality based issue regarding this subject in context with swaring and ure above statement...I'm very confused...:(... (and sorry for anything u may hav found offensive that Ive written around here (including that if thats the kind of thing u didnt want(soz...im kinda confused right now))) Just Another GruntConverse 11:36, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Matt, what if i treat her wrong, not that i would, my own ninjas won't attack me! And subtank, having twice the amount of x chromosomes than me makes you no different than when i thought you only had one in my book. Wow, I never would've guessed you were actually a girl Subtank..... must keep this in memory banks for a future Halo Fanon/something parody pic. Moving on, did you ever think, Ajax, that Matt has a way to get other death-ninjas? And lastly, it's a Matt-256 relative invasion!!! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:23, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I'm part of an invasion? Well that's surprising. Oh, by the way, I'm Angel54, Matt's and Baccus' sister, but please call me Angel, it's easier that way. But please don't call me "Matt's relative" or "Matt's and Baccus' sister", I'm quite aware of my relatives (and I'm not always proud of them). C ya, Angel54 15:58, 29 April 2008 (UTC) woah... Sub's a girl? niice. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 17:01, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Watch out Sub, they might start drooling ;} --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) And that is why I don't go around talking about gender anymore...should have kept quiet...... 19:46, 29 April 2008 (UTC) how about we pretend you never said it? It doesn't matter with me what gender you are. That's why we should get more equal in society... --Angel54 19:49, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Don't worry about me, I don't drool. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:58, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Oh what a very social Forum this has been! =P -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:08, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I don't care what gender people are. It's just that you don't know over the 'net and the like, so it's kinda a shock when you find out that someone is a girl and not the sterotypical guy. I won't treat you any different through. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 00:25, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, did anyone here (other than Subtank herself) known Subtank was a girl before she told us? I certainly didn't SPARTAN 119 04:39, 30 April 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 I don't recall knowing anyone here nor even tell anyone when I first join... 04:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) I kinda guessed..literally 30 minutes before she said so herself on this forum, after reading in her (biodata?) thing it said her name was kim... Just Another GruntConverse 05:17, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :You found the biodata? Oh well, I guess it was "that" moment... ::Saw it on recent changes, though at first cuz of all the computa language at the top, thought may hav been part of ure project... Just Another GruntConverse 06:07, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Isn't Kim also a name a guy can have? Cheers, ::Apart from the guy from Gears of War I only know girls called Kim..but i guess if video games say so... Just Another GruntConverse 07:04, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::You guys do know that that is just my nickname... And since when GoW has a person named Kim in it? :: Yea, Ajax is prolly right, the Azn squad leader in the 1st chptr of GoW is called Kim, the guy who gets stabbed with the huge sword...how did he not see that coming, there were enemies behind him anyways, n he didnt think to turn around, even briefly, to make sure everything was ok... Just Another GruntConverse 21:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) LOMI, You do drool except you drool atomic fire. And i think Kim is a dudes name in far eastern countires, mostly china and korea. Ajax, you soooo do not know me. I have never drooled over a girl in my life. Heck, most of them beat me to the floor for no reason. I have only one friend my age that's a girl (not counting internet). And even on the internet I get beat up (ChristineV_ slaps LOMI around a bit with a large trout, anyone?) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:26, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Holy Pie subtank! I'm not being sexist but i've never really seen a girl be so fanatic about the Halo series. Not in a nasty way, this is a good thing. It breaks our expectations and now we know who's what! God dam us for being steriotypical fools! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 18:13, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :I just love the whole storyplot of Halo series. It is so in-depth and interesting unlike other games. Also, its been fun breaking those "games are for boys and dolls are for girls" tradition. And it was fun to talk to users like you all as an equal. 19:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that first thing is just what makes Halo different from other boring Sci-Fi shooters, like Prey or Killzone (seriously, thats just a WW2 ripoff!). Ciao, Dolls are for everyone; they just change the name a lot. Subtank, didn't guess you were a girl; your writing fit the masculine stereotype. IMO, gender is largely societally constructed and see little differences between them big picture-wise. I feel I might as well be a girl, as everyone seems to take me for one anyway. *shrugs* --Dragonclaws(User talk:Dragonclaws/Lion guy>talk]]) 04:36, 2 May 2008 (UTC) I blame your voice DC :P (screaming grunt crossed with a pig on fire XD) :Not just the voice (an Asperger's trait, by the way). When I'm at restaurants, waiters will address me as ma'am before I've said anything. "And for you, ma'am?" When I'm out with a female friend/my mom, they'll collectively refer to us as ladies. Old guy in the bathroom: "Excuse me, Miss, this is the men's room." Whatever... Oh, and why Lion Guy? --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:23, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ok then? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 14:40, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm just saying it doesn't matter whether you're a guy or a girl or conform to stereotypes or what not because that is entirely unrelated to what you are as a person. And Ajax altered my sig with a link to Lion Guy. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:24, 6 May 2008 (UTC) **......Slovick...hello...can you please rephrase that statement... it kinda makes me a bad person... :::You understand him? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:24, 6 May 2008 (UTC) * sorry, but its true i know a lot of girls on halo fanon, halopedia, CnC... and i have a lot of friends that are girls on all of those to Slovicks 15:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC)slovicks, doom * i knew anyways that you could be a girl especialy if you share your acount, 50% chance. Slovicks 16:00, 7 May 2008 (UTC)slovicks doom :... How old are you Slovicks? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 17:09, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Slovicks, I thought you are a sensible person in Halopedia. It seems that I was wrong...oh well... 17:36, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * well there was always the chance that one of the people u share an account with was a girl, and i am sensible, and on my free time i read only thing left to do on this planet which is almost entirely made of stupid people(that doesnt mean you) What on floobin earth are you lot talking about? Sharing an account? Age asking, jesus this topic is wierd... The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 16:23, 11 May 2008 (UTC) welll subtank does share an account and it says that on his halopeedia account which is connected to halo fanon, i would know he is on my friends listSlovicks 16:56, 12 May 2008 (UTC)slovicks doom Everything you've said so far has made no sense. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:14, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :On Subtank's user page on Halopedia it says "This account will be shared among Subtank's siblings." --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:17, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :I discovered what was meant on IRC today. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:42, 12 May 2008 (UTC) I see now. And for the record Subtank (that is usually here) is a girl. So stop saying "he" you steriotypers! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 17:14, 14 May 2008 (UTC) and sorry for my ranting about earth being composed of retardsSlovicks 17:26, 14 May 2008 (UTC)slovicks doom